


She

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Genderbending, Hinata Shouyou (mention), Shoujo-ai, Yamaguchi Tadashi (mention), Yuri, fem!slash, tsukkikageweek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo es posible que una mujer así de hermosa la haya halagado con tanta facilidad, sin ser sarcástica? Kageyama no puede procesar que sea así.</p><p>A Tsukishima difícilmente le creerá sus halagos, porque ella es la mujer más hermosa que ha conocido.</p><p>[Fem!TsukkiKage] [TsukkiKageWeek day 7]</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**_—She—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Kageyama se permite sentir el agua caliente de la regadera golpear ligeramente contra su cuerpo, sus músculos agradecen ese agradable calor que les permite relajarse después de un arduo entrenamiento en el gimnasio. El agua viaja placenteramente sobre su cuerpo como pequeños ríos, y enjuaga el jabón a su paso. Tomoe quiere que sus dudas y el dolor en su pecho también se vayan por el desagüe, pero eso es algo imposible de momento.

 _«—Me pareces una mujer hermosa, Kageyama._ _»_

Las palabras que Tsukishima le dijo en el gimnasio han vuelto de su cabeza un completo caos de pensamientos e ideas que no llevan a ninguna parte. ¿Acaso la rubia se ha visto a un espejo si quiera? Para la azabache, Kei es mucho más hermosa, casi como Oikawa le pareció cuando estaba en secundaria, o como una supermodelo de esas a las que tanto ha envidiado desde niña.

.

Kageyama observa detenidamente su cuerpo. No es que no se considere bonita, pero el cuerpo de una atleta no se compara en nada al de una modelo de revista.

Sus pechos son algo pequeños, y su espalda es más ancha que la de otras chicas de su edad. Su cabello es largo, de un bonito y brillante negro azulado, y sus ojos son de un azul zafiro demasiado profundo que la hacen ver más femenina de lo que es realmente, pero su ceño fruncido y la extraña mueca en sus labios la hacen ver intimidante. Sus manos se posan sobre su cuerpo, es tan huesuda, o ella se percibe de esa forma.

Lo único que le gusta de su cuerpo son sus piernas. Son tan largas, kilométricas, casi como las de Tsukishima.

En todo el rato que ha pensado en esas palabras, no ha dejado de compararse con Kei. La rubia es alta, casi tan alta como el chico con pecas que la espera todos los días fuera del gimnasio, cuando la práctica del equipo varonil ha terminado, seguramente es su novio. Y la idea parece ser más creíble porque el pecoso siempre la llama « _Tsukki»,_ y a ella parece no molestarle.

Tal vez no debería seguir pensando en esas cosas, pero le es casi imposible no repasar en la belleza que tiene por compañera de equipo. Tsukishima es demasiado alta, como una de esas modelos que ha visto en varias ocasiones en las portadas de revista, su largo cabello rubio amarrado en una perfecta trenza queda muy bien en ella. Y a diferencia de la azabache, tiene la piel mucho más clara, casi blanca…y se ve tan bien con las gafas a las que está condenada, enmarcan perfectamente la mirada miel de Kei, y el armazón de pasta negra contrasta perfectamente con la blanquecina piel. Pero lo que más le llama la atención son las largas y torneadas piernas de la joven.

Por un momento puede imaginarla usando un vestido de diseñador, caminando por una pasarela. La simple idea no le ayuda a sentirse menos acomplejada de lo que ya está.

¿Cómo es posible que una mujer así de hermosa le haya halagado de esa forma sin ser sarcástica? Su mente no puede procesar que Kei le haya dicho que es una chica bonita cuando lo único bueno que tiene es su gran resistencia para entrenar.

Y no es como que antes no le hayan dicho que no es bonita. Pero le es difícil creerlo cuando es Hinata quien se lo dice casi siempre.

—Pero eres una chica hermosa, Kageyama. Eres alta…más alta que yo…y sin duda alguna te verías muy bien en un vestido.

Muchas veces no le cree nada a su amigo, pero el más pequeño se lo dice con tanta seguridad que le termina creyendo, aunque sea un poco.

Tanaka y Nishinoya también le han dicho que es bastante bonita, casi tan hermosa y sexy como lo es la manager del equipo varonil. Y a sus superiores es un poco más fácil el creerles eso.

Pero definitivamente, a Tsukishima no le creería tan fácil esas palabras. No cuando « _ella»_ es mucho más hermosa.


End file.
